1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp module, in particular, to a lamp module suitable for a projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a digital display device having a high resolution the same as a computer screen or a television screen. A projector is suitable to project images to produce a large-dimension frame without any difficulty in a given projection space. A projector works based on an imaging principle that a lamp module produces a light beam, the light beam strikes a light valve to produce an image beam and then the image beam is projected onto a projection screen or a wall surface. Since the lamp module is a consumptive ware, the lamp module occupies the most part in a total maintain cost of a projector.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional lamp module. Referring to FIG. 1, a lamp module 100 has an insulating base 102 and a lamp 104 disposed on the insulating base 102, wherein the insulating base 102 is connected to a female connector 108 via a pair of first cords 106. In addition, an end of each of a pair of second cords 112 is connected to an electrical connector 114, and the other end of each of the pair of second cords 112 is connected to a male connector 116. The male connector 116 is connected to the female connector 108, and the electrical connector 114 is connected to a lamp driver of a projector (not shown).
During replacing the lamp 104, the female connector 108 is detached from the male connector 116 and then the insulating base 102, the lamp 104 on the insulating base 102, the pair of first cords 106 and the female connector 108 are replaced. However, the first cords 106 used for the lamp module 100 require a female connector 108 in specific specification, and the second cords 112 require also a male connector 116 in the specific specification to connect the female connector 108. In addition, the first cords 106 and the second cords 112 may be high-voltage-proof and high-temperature-proof, so that the chosen cords may meet a special and unique specification. The lamp 104 is connected to the pair of first cords 106 by using a pair of fixing structures of electrode lines, wherein the fixing structures of electrode lines are respectively covered by an plastic insulator 106a located at the ends of the pair of first cords 106. In short, the conventional lamp module 100 requires a more expensive cost.